


Zwischen 8 und Feierabend

by Tuvix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuvix/pseuds/Tuvix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach einer groben Auseinandersetzung stecken Chefredakteur Dr. Lecter und Angestellter Mr. Graham im Fahrstuhl, der liebevoll 'Blechkiste' genannt wird, irgendwo zwischen der 8. Etage und dem Erdgeschoss des Bürogebäudes fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zwischen 8 und Feierabend

Es knallte laut, als ich aufgebracht aus dem Chefbüro der 7. Etage stürmte und die sensible Glastür hinter mir zuwarf. Sie vibrierte noch bedrohlich. „Arschloch“, zischte ich. Das war der einzige Gedanke, den ich gerade im Stande war zu formulieren. „Großkotziges, selbstverliebtes Arschloch!“, brüllte ich, nun lauter, und wütete den Gang zwischen den Bürotischen entlang. Dass ich für diese Aktion einige amüsierte Blicke meiner Kollegen erntete, kümmerte mich dabei herzlich wenig.

„Halt! Graham!“, kam es von links. „… warte doch mal ‘ne Sekunde.“  
„Chilton.“, stöhnte ich genervt.  
„Jetzt komm erstmal ‘runter.“ Ein grober Klopfer neben meinen Hals. Ich kugelte aggressiv mein Schultergelenk. Wenn ich eine Sache hasste, dann waren es aufmunternde Klapse auf sämtliche Körperregionen in Stresssituationen. Mein Kollege Frederick Chilton ignorierte sowohl meine Reaktion, als auch meinen lange einstudierten Todesblick gekonnt. Wie machte er das nur?  
„Was hat er dir denn diesmal angetan, hm?“, wurde ich stattdessen gefragt.

‚Er‘ war übrigens der Schreck, der jeden Morgen, auf dem spezial-angefertigten, mit Küken Daunen ausgestopften Schreibtischsessel, im Glaswürfel auf mich wartete. ‚Wo bleibt mein Kaffee, Mr. Graham? ‘, ‚Und wenn Sie schon mal dabei sind, können Sie mir doch gleich ein Teilchen aus der Bäckerei von gegenüber mitbringen? Sie wissen doch: Mein empfindlicher Magen verträgt diesen Fraß aus unserer Cafeteria nicht. ‘, ‚Ich muss Sie und mich enttäuschen, _Will_ , aber wenn Sie in diesem Tempo und auf so einem niedrigen Niveau weiter arbeiten, kann ich für eine Verlängerung Ihres Arbeitsvertrages wirklich nicht garantieren. ‘. Dr. Hannibal Lecter, 41, ehemaliger Arzt, studierter Journalist, Chefredakteur unserer Wissenszeitschrift und immer noch zu blöd um zu verstehen, dass ich nicht für meine herausragenden Qualifikationen als Kaffeetante eingestellt wurde. Er war so ein mieser Kerl, dass nicht mal sein außergewöhnlich gutes Aussehen seine widerliche Art wettmachen konnte. (Na gut, die Geschichte mit den Küken Federn war vielleicht übertrieben. Denn eigentlich setzte sich Dr. Lecter viel für den Tierschutz ein.)

„Das schlimmste. Das hat er mir angetan.“, antwortete ich schließlich. Tatsächlich hatte mir das Arschloch an diesem Tag etwas Neues verkündet. „Ich darf ab heute Korrektur lesen – _bis ich wieder einen lesenswerten Standard erreicht habe_.“  
„Ernsthaft?“  
„Ja, ernsthaft. Und jetzt lass mich bitte gehen, Frederick, ich muss ‘runter und vor die Tür, um meinen Kopf gegen die Zementwand zu schlagen.“  
„Und wenn du schon draußen bist, kannst du ja gleich einmal in die Bäckerei hüpfen und ein Stück Kuchen mitbringen, ja?“ Frederick lachte. Ich schmunzelte, obwohl mir gar nicht danach war.

So bewegte ich mich, überraschenderweise etwas beruhigter, Richtung Fahrstuhl. Wie machte mein Kollege das nur? Ich hasste doch seine Aufmunterungsversuche. In der ungemütlichen Blechkiste angekommen, drehte ich mich dem Bedienungsfeld entgegen und drückte den viereckigen Plastikknopf, auf dem ein, wegen Benutzungsspuren weniger elegantes, F zu sehen war. ‚F‘ war übrigens vor langer Zeit mal ein E für ‚Erdgeschoss‘ gewesen. F für ‚Feierabend‘ – redete ich mir stattdessen ein. Der war aber leider noch lange nicht in Sicht, es war ja erst 20 nach 9 am Morgen.

Ich wendete mich den Türen zu und sah wie Dr. Lecter, wie von der Tarantel, gestochen auf mich und den Fahrstuhl zu gerannt kam, während er mit den Zetteln in seiner Hand wild herum fuchtelte. Irgendwie sah er ja trotzdem elegant dabei aus. Aber seit wann erledigte das Arschloch seine Gänge selbst? Normalerweise musste ich dafür herhalten. „Mr. Graham, halten Sie den Fahrstuhl auf! Sie müssen mir diese Akte noch in die 8 bringen!“ Darauf hatte ich gewartet. Ich stellte meinen Fuß neben den Sensor und hielt die Blechkiste so davon ab mich von meinem Chef zu trennen und in den Feierabend zu fahren. ‚Die 8‘ war die 8. Etage, wo so ziemlich alles, was wir benötigten, oder auch nicht benötigten, verstaut und verwaltet wurde (bzw. werden sollte). Da oben hauste das reinste Chaos. Ich lächelte ironisch und halbherzig, während ich meine Hand in Dr. Lecters Richtung ausstreckte, um die Papiere zu empfangen.

Da passierte es auch schon und das schneller als ich es wollte. Das Arschloch stolperte (Das allein war schon der ungewöhnlichste Anblick, denn jede Handlung, die dieser Mann tätigte, war normalerweise bedacht und sah einfach immer gut aus. Um ehrlich zu sein, stolperte er auch auf eine wirklich attraktive Weise.) und fiel in meine Arme und ich mit ihm in den Fahrstuhl, mit dem Rücken an die Wand. Die Akte landete auf dem Boden und es kam mir eine Luftwelle entgegen. Es roch nach Kaffee mit einem Schuss Milch und 2 Würfeln Zucker, nach Papier und teurem Haargel und nicht zu vergessen nach Marlboro Blue Fresh. Er fühlte sich überraschend angenehm in meinen Armen an und schmaler als er normalerweise wirkte. Dann gingen die Fahrstuhl Türen zu und es ging abwärts. Einige kurze Sekunden später stellte sich Dr. Lecter zu seiner vollen Größe wieder auf und schüttelte seinen Kopf, als würde er seine lange goldene Mähne an seinen Platz zurück befördern wollen. Er hatte relativ kurzes Haar und es würde sich auch in 10 Jahren nicht bewegen, dafür sorgte sein Haargel. Ich schmunzelte.

„Hups...“, kam es leise von mir.  
„Schnell, drücken sie auf die 8!“ Ich drückte auf die 8.  
„Sie können es nicht mehr ändern. Wir fahren jetzt erst nach unten.“  
„Verdammt! Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag lang Zeit dafür mit Ihnen in dieser Blechkiste hoch und runter zu tuckern.“  
„ _Sie_ konnten es doch nicht abwarten in meine Arme zu springen.“  
„Ja sicher, Mr. Graham. Sagen Sie, woher haben Sie diesen Mut noch so frech mit mir umzugehen, nach all dem was Sie mir und unserem Magazin angetan haben? Das ist ja wirklich außerordentlich bewundernswert.“ Er bewunderte mich. Rührend.

Bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte rumste es laut und der Fahrstuhl kam auf eine sehr unangenehme Art zum Stehen. Ich hielt mich an der silbernen Querstange neben der Wand fest. „D-das ist weder das Erdgeschoss, noch der 8. Stock. Mr. Graham, was geht hier vor?“ Ich schloss die Augen und seufzte. „Sehe ich aus wie der Fahrstuhlbeauftragte? Ich weiß es nicht! Es scheint aber so, als wären wir stecken geblieben.“, erwiderte ich schnippisch. Wir waren in der Tat irgendwo zwischen 7 und 6 zum Stehen gekommen. Hieß das etwa, dass ich mit der unangenehmsten Person, die dieses Bürogebäude jemals und in seiner gesamten Existenz hervor bringen könnte, auf engstem Raum, in einer stinkenden Blechkiste, _gefangen war_? Ich hörte wie das Arschloch tief Luft holte und sie zitternd wieder ausatmete. War das vor Wut oder hatte er Angst? Ich räusperte mich und lockerte den Griff um die Stange. Ich riskierte einen Blick in seine Richtung. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag schockierte mich der Anblick meines Chefs. Den Kopf hängen gelassen, mit Schweißperlen, die seine Stirn und hinreißenden Wangenknochen zierten, schloss er die Augen und presste die Lippen aufeinander. So hatte ich ihn noch nie gesehen. Und jetzt, wo ich darüber nachdachte, hatte ich ihn auch niemals in der Blechkiste gesehen.

„Fahren Sie deshalb nie Fahrstuhl?“ Er stellte sich in die Mitte des rechteckigen Raumes und hockte sich nieder. Jetzt begann sogar mein Herz zu klopfen. Abartig. Was sollte das? War das etwa Mitgefühl? „Weshalb? Weil ich keine Lust habe mit Angestellten, die zu viele Fragen stellen, alleine hier drin zu sein oder weil ich unter Klaustrophobie leide?“  
Autsch! Ja, es war Mitgefühl mit diesem zitternden Etwas auf dem Boden, dass mit seinen bernsteinfarbenen, glasigen Augen den hässlichen Fahrstuhlteppich begutachtete. Wieso fiel mir dazu gerade nur „Süß“ ein?  
„Wie bitte?“  
„Habe ich das laut gesagt?“  
„Haben Sie mich gerade als ‚süß‘ bezeichnet, Mr. Graham? Und wenn ja, dann-“ Ich fing an zu lachen.  
„Lachen Sie mich aus Mr. Graham?“  
„Niemals!“  
„Sie herzloses Ding.“  
„Ich bin herzlos? Waren Sie nicht derjenige, der mich vor keinen 10 Minuten in die Praktikantenabteilung versetzt hat?“ Das Arschloch sagte nichts.  
„War mir klar.“, zischte ich. Mein Blutdruck stieg wieder an und meine Wangen glühten.  
„Ich nehme es wieder zurück!“, rief ich nun.  
„Was? Dass Sie mich ‚süß‘ finden?“  
War das Enttäuschung oder nur die Angst, die mit seinen Worten mitklang? Ich erwiderte nichts und verhielt mich wieder ruhig. Mein Blick glitt zu den Plastikknöpfen an dem Bedienfeld. Irgendwo dabei musste doch auch ein Notfallknopf sein. Ich ging herüber und begutachtete die abgenutzten Schalter. Ich drückte den roten.  
„Will?“  
„Ja?“ Ich hasste es, wenn Dr. Lecter mich beim Vornamen nannte. Wenn 2 Menschen weit entfernt von einer nicht beruflichen Beziehung standen, dann waren es er und ich.  
„Würden Sie meine Hand halten?“


End file.
